Everlasting
by Written-in-hearts
Summary: Sam Evans is new to Lima when he meets her. She changes everything, with the way she floats into his life. All he knows is that he'll never be the same. Fabrevans, AU, and quite different, please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Hi, guys. I know, I know, I probably shouldn't be introducing another story when I still have All You Need to worry about, but I couldn't help it. Inspiration overtook me, I guess. Anyway, sorry this chapter is so short and sorta crappy, I just wrote it now. Anyway, after you've read it, please tell me what you thought.**

It was hot, way too hot for Lima's standards, even for the middle of August. At least, that's what Sam had been told. He hadn't been around Lima long enough to figure it out for himself. He sighed as he walked along the still semi empty hallways of their new house. He hated moving, and he missed Tennessee. He sighed again as he passed a mirror, running a hand through his short newly light blonde locks. Sam grabbed his car keys and headed out the door, yelling that he'd be back soon.

He drove to the local park, where he'd been spending most of the past few days, ever since he arrived in Lima. He parked and locked the car, before strolling leisurely around the fountains and playground areas, keeping to the path.

His green eyes suddenly ran across a girl. She looked about his age. She had her honey blonde hair flowing down her shoulders and was clad in a simple yellow shirt and jeans, ballet flats on her feet. She appeared to be searching for someone or something, her head craning around. As her face moved around, Sam realized how beautiful she was. He also realized she was headed in his direction. He inhaled deeply, willing to take a chance.

"Hi." He said as she reached him.

She looked behind her, her hair flipping. When she didn't see anyone close, she turned back to Sam, her eyebrows furrowed.

"W-Were you talking to me?" She asked.

Her voice was soft and gentle. Sam nodded, feeling nervous now. The girl backed up a couple steps, looking surprised.

"Y-You can see me? A-And hear me?" She questioned.

It was Sam's turn to back up.

"Uh… yes?" He replied, confused.

The girl's face broke out into a huge smile.

"I can't believe I finally found you. I've been hearing your thoughts for a while, and I've been searching everywhere, and now I've finally found you." She said.

Sam backed up several more steps.

_Oh, __great,__I __finally __get __the __nerve __to __talk __to __a __pretty __girl __and __she __turns __out __to __be __insane__… __just __my __luck, _he thought.

"Hey! I am not insane!" The girl suddenly shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Sam felt his eyes widen.

"W-What? H-How did you know that I" His response died as an older woman tottered her way in their direction.

He watched as the old woman walked _through _the blonde haired girl, the girl's pale skin not being affected at all, the colors of their clothes morphing as the woman moved through. The old woman pulled her sweater closer, shivering as she continued walking, not looking back once.

"W-What the hell was that?" Sam squeaked, pointing in the old woman's direction.

"If you're going to freak out about every little thing… god, you think a psychic would be used to this stuff by now." The girl said, placing a hand on her hip.

Sam exhaled, feeling lightheaded.

"Psychic? What the _hell _are you talking about?" He exclaimed.

People were beginning to look back at him, eyebrows raised, mumbling something incoherent to one another.

"W-Why are they all staring?" Sam muttered, fearing the girl's answer.

The girl smiled sadly.

"Because you're talking to a ghost." She whispered.

Sam didn't even have time to process this, before everything faded to black.

**I have to admit, this story is making me really excited. I love it already. Don't worry, guys, I'm working on next chapter of AYN currently and it should be up within this week. If you guys like this one, I'll update really soon, seeing as it's already all planned out! PLEASE REVIEW. **

**~Alex(: **


	2. Getting Acquainted

**Hello, everyone! I'd like to thank you for all of your encouraging reviews and I am sorry I didn't update sooner, I wanted this to be as good as I could get it. It's not 100%, but hey, I try to juggle everything well. Well, anyway, hope you enjoy(: **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Glee. **

* * *

><p> Sam awoke to a horrible pounding in his head, a crowd of people leaning over him, squinting their eyes at him. He struggled to sit up quickly, the pain in his head doubling.<p>

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You okay, son?" An elderly man questioned.

Sam nodded, rubbing at his eyes. "What happened?" He asked, struggling to remember.

"You fainted. Must be this awful heat. I'm telling ya, it gets to everybody. Heck, I'd walk around with my shirt off… if only the wife would let me." The old man responded, chuckling.

Sam got to his feet slowly. "Well, thanks." He said, to the old man, glancing around.

The blonde girl was gone. _Must__'__ve __been __the __heat __making __me __hallucinate__… _He thought to himself, rubbing the back of his head gingerly as he exited the park quickly, feeling the people staring at him. Sam rushed to his car, driving away, heading back to the house quickly. He was about halfway there, when he got stopped at a red light. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He looked very shaken up; his skin pale, green eyes wide. He exhaled deeply.

"Okay, okay. Get a grip, Sam. There's no way any of that back there really happened. There's no way that girl back there was real." He told himself, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Well, that's a shame that you think that." A soft voice suddenly said.

Sam jumped, looking around the car, not seeing anyone. He turned to the passenger seat, suddenly seeing the blonde girl from the park begin to materialize beside him.

"Jesus. Would you stop following me?" Sam exclaimed.

The girl cringed as he raised his voice.

"I-I wish I could, Sam, but I just can't. I need your help." She whispered.

Sam could hear the tears in her voice.

"H-How do you know my name?" Sam asked, ignoring the rest of her sentence.

The girl smiled.

"You talk to yourself in your thoughts sometimes." She said.

Sam pulled over as the light turned to green, there was no way he could drive coherently while talking to a ghost.

"My thoughts? How long have you been hearing those, exactly?" He inquired.

She smirked.

"I started hearing them right after I died, so... late June." She said.

"Oh… right. And why do you need my help?" Sam asked.

The girl sighed.

"Because… for some reason, I haven't been able to crossover… to go to wherever I'm supposed to go. I've been stuck here, and you're supposed to help me find my way." She explained, running a hand through her golden hair.

"W-Why do I have to do all this?" Sam questioned.

The girl turned to him.

"Because you're my psychic." She said, as if this was obvious.

Sam felt his eyes widen.

"Okay, that's the second time you've said that word today. I'm not a psychic. Nowhere near it. I've never seen ghosts before, or had anyone come up to me saying I have to help them crossover to the other side. This is a mistake." He said.

The girl huffed, exasperated.

"Sam, trust me, you are a psychic, even if you've just realized it. And even though I'm your first ghost, doesn't make me or this any less real." She said.

Sam was quiet for a moment, digesting this.

"Look, I'm sorry. This is just… a lot to take in right now." He said.

"It's alright. I understand. I'd be freaked out too. We don't have to start working on getting me to the other side yet. I've waited this long, what's a little bit longer?" The girl assured.

Sam smiled at her.

"Gosh, I've been rude. I don't even know your name." Sam said suddenly.

"Quinn." She said, her hazel eyes meeting his green ones.

"That's a pretty name." Sam told her.

"Thanks. So, can you drive now, or do I have to teleport us?" Quinn said, giggling.

Sam's eyes widened.

"No way. You can teleport? That's so cool." Quinn laughed, before making the entire car and themselves materialize, before reappearing in Sam's driveway.

She turned to Sam, who felt shock mixed with awe. He shook out of his reverie, clearing his throat.

"I'm alright. I've gotta get used to all this." He said.

Quinn laughed. He looked at her, watching her hazel eyes sparkle. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat huddled on the carpeted floor of Sam's bedroom, silvery tears streaming down her cheeks. She had woken up from her sleep in the park from a nightmare and didn't know where else to go. She had seen it again; relived the night she had died. Quinn could practically feel <em>his<em> hands groping all over her; and the icy sting of the cold creek water as if it had all happened yesterday.

She clutched at her chest, as she sobbed, feeling an ache spread all over her body. She suddenly heard Sam let out a cough. She turned her body to face his bed, seeing him sit up, watching as Sam squinted in her direction. She stood up, turning her back to him quickly, wiping her tears away from her face.

"Quinn?" Sam asked, his voice thick with sleep.

Quinn kept her back turned to him, wrapping her arms around her body, struggling to find heat.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just" Sam cut her off, grabbing her hand suddenly, turning her around.

"You've been crying. What's up?" He said.

Quinn sighed, a fresh wave of tears reaching her eyes.

"It's nothing. Just a nightmare I've been having since I died. I'm fine. I should go." She said, her hands swiping at her face.

Sam grabbed her shoulder.

"You know, it would make a lot of sense for you just to stay here. This way, we'd see each other more, and you would probably crossover much faster." He said.

Quinn merely nodded.

"Here, you take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Sam told her, grabbing one of his pillows and a blanket, making a quick bed for himself.

"You're a true gentleman, Samuel Evans. Thank you for everything." She whispered, leaning down to kiss his cheek softly, before turning her back to him, dozing off softly.

**Well, there. Hope you liked it. Please let me know what your thoughts are on this story. Should they be together soon or even at all? And exactly how'd Quinn die? All will be answered soon enough. Please review and suggest something if you have any ideas! :) **

**~Alex(: **


	3. Discoveries and Pink Bikinis

**Okay, guys I know it's been a long time and I am so sorry, really. I apologize for the shortness. I have just been having a really hard time lately. I went through a very bad breakup, so I am not really in a romantic mood, but I hope it doesn't show here. Hope you enjoy!(:**

Sam stood in his bedroom, crossing out the days on his calendar. School was going to start in five days. Sam sighed, a sudden chill waving over him, which usually indicated that Quinn was nearby.

He walked over to his bedroom window, seeing Quinn, sitting clad a pink bikini on a lounge chair, sunglasses on her eyes. Sam allowed his eyes to linger on her pale, transparent skin, a little longer than he should have. He inhaled sharply.

"You know, instead of just staring at me, you could come down here and pull up a chair, possibly keep me company?" Quinn yelled, not turning around once.

Sam's eyes widened, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. He found himself moving towards the stairs, going out to the backyard, pulling a lounge chair besides Quinn, sitting down. He shot a sideways glance at her, seeing a trace of a smile on her lips as a fashion magazine began materializing in her hands. They sat in silence for a moment, Sam tapping his fingers against the arm of the chair, gazing up into the sky, seeing plump gray clouds beginning to form in the distance.

"So, you're gonna go to McKinley?" Quinn said, readjusting her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Did you go there?" He said.

"Yeah. I would be a junior this year." Quinn replied.

"Me too. What's it like?" Sam said.

Quinn sighed, turning a page in her magazine.

"Like any other high school. It's all about status. Full of fake people." She answered.

"That sounds about normal. Maybe you could show me around the school." Sam said.

"Yeah. That is if I even want to go back." Quinn mumbled, frowning, returning her attention to the magazine in her hands. An unsettled silence fell over them.

"So… um… you've been here for a couple weeks, but I don't really know too much about you." He said tentatively after a moment.

"You know enough." Quinn said, not looking up.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Because all I know is your name, and what school you went to. I don't know your last name or your middle name." He said.

"Quinn Emily Fabray. That's my name. Okay?" Quinn told him, her sunglasses fading away to nothing, her hazel eyes shining.

"Okay. Now, on to the next big question. How did you die, anyway?" Sam asked.

He watched as Quinn shut her eyes, exhaling deeply.

"You don't need to know that. Not now." She whispered.

"Look, I know this might be a sensitive subject or something, but I kind of do need to know it, so I can start trying to figure out how to help you." Sam said.

Quinn let out a tiny huff.

"No. I-I'm not going to talk about this right now. I don't need this right now. I have other things to do, you know." She said, getting to her feet. Sam stood too.

"Really? Well, it sure doesn't look like you have a life to live anymore, Quinn." He yelled.

He instantly regretted his words, watching her face fall for a second before returning to its stony exterior. Sam watched as Quinn's hand began to become more solid looking, gathering up energy, as she smacked him against the cheek. Sam felt his face move slightly, his eyes shutting momentarily, before he opened them again just in time to see Quinn storming out of the yard and through the closed gate, as the rain began to fall, running right through her, her golden hair swishing, remaining dry.

* * *

><p>Quinn allowed her bare feet to drag her along the sidewalk as she reached Dudley Road. She took a small intake of breath, continuing to walk, stopping when she finally reached the large white house.<p>

She heard the wind rustle past her, not feeling it at all. Quinn saw her mother sitting at the piano through the window. She moved closer, her heart clenching, seeing silvery streaks run down her mother's cheeks.

Quinn knew she was home alone; her father had been nonexistent in her life for months before her death. Quinn let out a small sigh, seeing several of her childhood pictures still on the mantelpiece. She could feel her mother's heart breaking, she could see the pain evident on her face. Quinn turned around, fading away, moving as far as she could from the house.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in his room on his bed, awaiting Quinn's return. She had been gone for hours, and he was beginning to worry. He could sense her emotions; ranging in sadness, mostly. His ears began to ring, a hazy picture coming to his eyes, taking over his sight.<p>

He saw Quinn, sitting beyond a wide grove of trees, above a creek. She was barefoot, in her pink bikini from earlier, and she was crying. The image flashed away, Sam's entire body shaking as he regained sight, seeing his bedroom around him.

He snatched his car keys up from the desk and rushed down the stairs. Sam didn't know where Quinn was, but he was going to find it. He was going to get to her.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat on the muddy hill, her knees propped under her chin. She sighed, looking down into the creek, watching it move lazily. She edged away, fear bubbling up inside her. She suddenly heard something in the distance. Footsteps. Someone was coming. Quinn got to her feet, backing up a couple paces as she watched Sam appear between the trees.<p>

She sighed, glaring at him, plopping back down on the dewy grass, feeling him do the same beside her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her chest feeling strained. She heard him sigh deeply.

"Look, Quinn, I-I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. It was totally out of line and I'm-um- I'm sorry." Sam stammered.

Quinn closed her eyes, remaining quiet.

"I-I drowned." She whispered after a moment, choosing her words carefully.

"What?" Sam questioned, his voice curious, seeming so far away.

"That's how I died. I-I drowned." Quinn repeated, opening her eyes to face him, seeing the look she had seen so many people give her mother in the past couple months. Pity.

"I'm so sorry." Sam muttered.

Quinn shrugged, picking at strands of grass.

"Thank you for telling me, Quinn." He said after a moment.

Quinn let out a relieved sigh. He had believed her tiny white lie.

**I am not quite sure how I feel about this yet, I did work super hard on it though. I try to update again soon... I already have an idea of next chapter so. Leave me reviews, please! They make me feel good, and I really need that right now. **

**~Alex(: **


	4. First Day of School

**Hello, everyone! Hi! I am really sorry about the wait for this chapter. I have just been going through quite a lot lately. I'm sorry, I just wasn't in the mood for writing. Anyway, I hope you all had lovely holidays! I am sorry that this is so short, I just wrote the majority of it. **

**Disclaimer: RIB still own glee. **

* * *

><p>Sam was in woods. Actually, more like above. He glanced around, seeing things come to him in quick flashes.<p>

He saw swirls of faces. They were unfamiliar as they faded away, laughter all around. He suddenly saw Quinn, her cheeks glistening with tears, sitting near what appeared to be a lake or creek. However, there was one difference. She wasn't transparent.

Sam saw someone sneak behind her, heard a muffled yelp, before he jumped awake, his forehead coated with sweat. _It was just a dream, _he thought to himself, looking up to his bed, expecting to see Quinn, but she wasn't there. He glanced at the clock. _5:25. _He stretched, yawning, remembering what day it was.

His first day at McKinley High. He felt his stomach clench in knots. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Sam had hoped for Quinn to be around, to guide him around the school so he wouldn't end up lost. He exhaled deeply, throwing the blankets off of him, now seeming like a perfect time to get this day started so it could end.

* * *

><p>Quinn watched as leaves stirred restlessly along the ground beside her, the moonlight casting an eerie glow around her. It was late. It had been well past three in the morning when Quinn had left Sam's house, and that had been quite some time ago. She wasn't worried about lack of sleep; sleep was unnecessary for her. She only did it for a small sense of normalcy.<p>

She sighed, continuing to walk along the length of the park. The sun was suddenly in the distance now, just starting to outshine the moon. She knew she should probably start getting back; today was Sam's first day at McKinley and a part of her wanted to be there with him so he didn't feel quite so lonely.

But another part of her never wanted to return to that school. She didn't want to chance ever seeing _him _again, even though she knew he couldn't see her, let alone hurt her. However, Quinn was also curious as to how her few friends were getting along without her.

She stopped in her tracks suddenly seeing flashes of _that_ night, but she could see herself, hear her screams, and before she could even process it, it was over.

She furrowed her eyebrows, hearing Sam's thoughts moving through her head, ranging in topic from food to what the girls would be like at McKinley, to _Star Wars _and _Avatar. _Quinn let out a small laugh, knowing he could probably feel her emotions at that very moment, perhaps even see her. She sighed again as another burst of wind rolled past her.

She outstretched her hand, closing her eyes, desperately wanting to feel it waver over her, tousling her hair. She wasn't surprised when it didn't. She bit her lip, walking some more, the vivid flashes before her eyes again. She quickly pushed them away, teleporting in a flash to Sam's kitchen.

She quickly made herself invisible to everyone, including Sam, as she watched him and his family bustle about, she suddenly heard Sam announce that he should take off, adjusting his plain dark blue backpack on his shoulder.

"Good luck, Sammy!" Stacey, his little sister hollered, barreling herself into his legs. His younger brother, Stevie, joined in too.

Quinn smiled softly. She had always loved young children and she was beginning to learn that Stacey and Stevie were two of the cutest kids you could ever meet.

She watched as Sam smiled, his lips looking even larger, and hugging his siblings back, tousling their hair. He walked out of the front door, twirling his keys around his pointer finger.

Quinn debated whether or not to follow him for a few seconds before she quickly moved through the now closed front door, staying invisible, hopping in the passenger seat beside Sam, just as he began to drive.

* * *

><p>Sam parked easily in William McKinley High School's parking lot, grabbing his backpack from the passenger seat, not noticing that it had been a bit raised off of the seat. He felt sick from being so nervous as he locked up his car, gazing up at the school, watching kids filing inside. He bit the inside of his cheek, sighing, forcing himself to walk up the stone steps, closer to the set of double doors.<p>

He suddenly felt a cool rush of wind to his left, seeing a flash of pink in his peripheral vision. He turned to his left, seeing Quinn, wearing a simple pink shirt with a white cardigan and a pair of jeans.

"Quinn! Where were you last night?" Sam asked.

Quinn shushed him slightly.

"The park. Just talk to me in your thoughts… We don't want everyone thinking you're crazy on your first day."

Sam glanced around, seeing a couple people looking back at him, eyebrows raised. He felt heat rise to his cheeks. _Well, maybe I am crazy… maybe you aren't even real, _he thought to himself as he entered the school, Quinn behind him.

"Hey! I've told you a thousand times, I am real, Sam, and I need your help, which you haven't been much of, I might add!" She said, crossing her arms.

_Maybe I could if you'd just let me in and stop being so closed up all the time! _ Sam thought, feeling anger begin to fester inside of him as he stepped into the office to pick up his schedule.

"I told you how I died! That should be enough intel!" Quinn shouted.

Sam could feel her anger also, he tried to smile though as the secretary handed him his schedule, possibly noticing his tension. _Well, it's not, Quinn! I know hardly anything about you, what you're like besides being extremely snarky and difficult!  
><em>

"You just don't understand." Quinn said.

Sam turned to look at her, seeing silvery tears beginning to form in her eyes. He instantly felt guilty. He said a quick thanks to the secretary as she handed him his schedule. He left the office quickly, Quinn lingering along with him. _Look, I know… I really don't understand. I… um… know very little about ghosts and helping you go to where you're supposed to go… I don't even know much about psychics. I've been an idiot. I need to research. I will research. Maybe there's stuff in the library. I want to help you, Quinn.  
><em>

He watched as Quinn wiped her tears away.

"I-I'm sorry too. I guess I have been difficult. I'll try too. I will tell you more, Sam, just… not right now. I'm not ready." She whispered.

Sam nodded.

"Okay, let's go look for your locker."

He showed her the number and she groaned inwardly. Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _What? _he thought curiously.

Quinn shook her head. "Nothing, just um… well…. You'll see when we get there… it's just around the corner." She said.

Sam raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. As they turned the corner, he soon realized he didn't have to. His locker was to the left of one that was covered in cards, flowers, pictures, notes, letters, all sorts of things. And then it banged on Sam. His last name was Evans, hers was Fabray…. It made sense that their lockers were right next to each other. Sam stole a quick glance towards Quinn, seeing her looking towards the ground.

A Latina girl and a blonde strode past him, the Latina bumping into him. Sam glanced back at her retreating back. _She's hot.  
><em>

Quinn laughed.

"I'm pretty sure that she doesn't play for your team, and she's kind of a bitch." She said, patting him on the shoulder.

Sam let out a small laugh. He moved to his locker, putting the combo in, taking a couple minutes to get it to open. Suddenly a mohawked guy strode up to Quinn's locker, taping a photo to it. He didn't seem to notice Sam right away, but when he did, he swiped at his eyes.

"Uh, hey." Sam greeted awkwardly.

"Sup." The mohawked boy said, swiping at his eyes a couple more times before striding away.

Sam placed his stuff in his locker, feeling Quinn shifting beside him, before she moved away to look at the picture the boy had taped to her locker. Sam watched her carefully, seeing her bite her lip. He looked away, grabbing some folders.

"Who was that guy, Quinn?" Sam asked, not caring that he said it aloud.

He shut his locker, looking up, but Quinn was no longer beside him, she was at the other end of the hallway.

"Come on, you don't want to be late for your first class! Follow me, I know where it is." She said, before rounding a corner, disappearing from his sight.

Sam quickly moved to follow, catching a quick look at the newly taped picture. It was of a baby. A small baby girl. Sam noticed she kind of looked like Quinn, so maybe it was her, or even her little sister. The first bell suddenly rang, so Sam rushed off in Quinn's direction.

He'd have to ask her more about the photograph later.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it didn't mention anything about her lie to him about her death, but that's coming in a few more chapters. This was more of a filler but it was still important. I hope it didn't suck too badly! <strong>

**Please let me know what you thought of this(: **

**Oh and thank you for those of you who said something about my breakup, I am over it, he's an idiot and is now dating a... well, um, I won't say, I'll let your imaginations finish that sentence, lol, sorry, that was mean. **

**I'll try to update sooner. ****Please leave me some reviews! **

**Love, **

**~Alex(: **


End file.
